


Fallen

by Stanny_Holmes



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanny_Holmes/pseuds/Stanny_Holmes
Summary: Lucy is a fallen angel, the second coming of another Lucifer, another ruler to rule over Hell and all its beings. The problem is, she doesn't know why she has fallen, she just an innocent girl. Hell already has a current ruler, so they ask The Clergy to take care of her while she is not needed and teach her the Satanic ways.
Relationships: F/M - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Fading Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

The church grounds were quiet, the ghouls sat at the meeting table waiting for Cardinal Copia, who has recently become Papa IV. They have heard some rumors from The Clergy, that an angel has fallen from heaven, possibly the second coming of Lucifer. The ghouls sat uneasy but excited. Dewdrop was playing with a ballpoint pen, clicking it intently, making some of the others groan and become annoyed.  
Aether was the first one to speak up. ‘’Dew… Come on, stay still and proper, Copia can come at any moment.’’ Just as the ember ghoul made eye contact with Aether the door opened, Copia walked in followed closely by Sister Imperator. They both sit at the end of the table.

‘’As you may have heard from certain rumors, an angel has fallen, but since hell already has a current ruler, they decided that she will spend some time here, and maybe soon be the next Sister Imperator while she is not needed.’’ The old blonde said, in a cold professional manner that hid the distaste of her real emotions. The Ghouls perked their heads at the ‘’she’’ part, a female Satan? That sounded interesting to some, while others just nagged at the thought of having another old witch tell them what to do. Copia sighed and planted his gloved hands on the old wooden table standing up. ‘’Well that means that our current sister can officially retire.’’ He looks over at Sister for a moment and smiles softly before resuming talking. ‘’She will leave after this meeting, and tomorrow morning the angel will arrive, please be nice to her and teach her all you know about the church and The Clergy, show her around, after that I will hold a meeting with you and her, understand?’’ Most of the ghouls nodded, except Swiss who was slowly falling asleep since he didn't have his morning shot of tequila, the others waved politely at Sister Imperator as she gathered her things and left, Nihil’s sobs were heard through the Church corridors, and an uneasy silence filled every room, the ghouls were never really fans of her, because of the chores they always had to do, but respected her leadership skills and the soft moments they shared. Copia looked at her as she left and whispered a soft goodbye.  
‘’Well, you are free now. But remember, her leaving doesn’t mean you are free of your duties, okay? Now off you go and practice.’’ Each Ghoul made their way into the exit.

''What was that all about? Shouldn't she be sent to Hell and study their ways there?'' Dewdrop asked to nobody really, just annoyed that they have to play teacher to someone else. Mountain looked down at the smaller ghoul in a deep thinking state before replying.''Maybe they sent her to us so she doesn't panic, like a transition stage between heaven and hell, since we work here on earth it won't be such a shocker.'' Aether and Rain agreed by nodding their heads. ''Yeah I guess that makes sense...'' The ember ghoul was still very suspicious but curious, it's nice to have someone else to practice his classic pranks on, and maybe even teach her the wrong stuff for jokes.  
The Ghouls slowly made their way into their bedrooms to practice their instrument and reflect on the situation, the rest of the day most of them stayed in their rooms, only coming out for a brief moment to eat and drink, even Swiss and Dew weren't very talkative or their usual mischievous selves.

At night, sleeping was becoming a hard task for every ghoul, thoughts of the girl were slowly creeping up, how did she look? how was she like? Even Mountain, the most easy-going and relaxed ghoul couldn't help himself but daydream about the whole situation, maybe he would make a new friend considering she even notices him, he didn't enjoy the spotlight but felt out of place compared to the other ghouls who were full of energy and very charming.  
Swiss after drinking a couple of bottles of red wine finally perked up and was already scheming on how to take advantage of the whole situation, how to tease her, how to get in bed with her, all of it. He kept grinning at himself while playing with his silver locks, rolling them around his finger.  
As for Aether, he was excited! He loved to help others and to teach them, he was a true daddy in training, any opportunity to help someone he would be on it, and doing his best, but some female company wouldn't be so bad too. Rain was very scared and shy at first but was warming up to the idea to possibly make a new friend, he just hoped he wouldn't be outshined by his brothers.  
Dewdrop on the other hand was still suspicious about it, thinking it was a whole setup by Copia to trick them, or even that she would be a new addition to the band and this was all just a huge and grand way to introduce her. 

The night was slow and full of emotion, but like all things, it ended and you could already hear the birds chirping and the leafs blowing in the wind as the horse-drawn wagon carried you and your luggage, you were scared and nervous, you didn't even know why you had fallen, you never did any wrong in heaven other than having some different opinions than most, you weren't fully against the idea of turning into a demon, it might be a nice change of pace you thought, but your halo had started to fade and you knew that even if you didn't enjoy the idea of leaving heaven that there was nothing you could do about it now.

You got out of the carriage and thanked the driver, he nodded at you and left disappearing into the mist. You turned around and faced the church, it was a big gothic church, that reached far and high into the sky, with huge glass stained windows. You always admired how humans were capable of such great construction works, you kept staring in awe at the church not noticing that someone or something crept up behind you and tapped your shoulder, you turned around to face a tall muscular man, with black pants and a black dress shirt, grey suspenders and an unusual mask. You felt your cheeks get hot as he leaned down closer to you. ''Hi I'm Swiss, and you are?''


	2. Welcome to Hell, or uh almost Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghouls welcome you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use my headcanon of how the ghouls look without masks but that will be further explained in the next chapter's notes!

You freeze, taken aback by his looks and flirtatious tone. Luckily other people appear just in time, dressed exactly like Swiss, the tallest one grabs Swiss by the arm and forces him to back up from you.  
''Sorry about our brother Swiss.'' A beefy tall man says while bowing in front of you. ''I'm Aether and these are my brothers.'' He gestures to the others. The tallest one who still has Swiss locked in his arms waves at you with his free hand. ''Mountain.'' He says, you assume that's his name and wave back. ''I'm-'' You are interrupted by the shortest and skinniest of the group. ''I'm Dewdrop.'' He says with his arms crossed and a not so friendly tone. You take that he is not very nice. You look at the only one who hasn't yet introduced himself, he is further away from you than the others and is holding his arm with his hand in a shy manner. He notices that you drifted your gaze to him and that makes him jump a bit, he looks down and speaks up. ''I'm Rain.'' He stutters. You wave and nod at all of them before answering their unspoken but obvious question. ''I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you all.'' They all stare you down but move their gaze up to your head where your white halo floats. You presume they haven't met many angels. The first one to break the silence was Swiss who freed himself off of Moutain's arms. He slowly walks up to you and pats ur head, trying to see if the halo was a physical thing, only for his hand to go right through it. ''It's fading, huh? Well, welcome to the family, and sorry about earlier, didn't mean to make you blush.'' He says in a teasing way while taking your smaller hand and kissing your knuckles. The others groan and sigh. Swiss grins and joins his brothers again on the church's steps.

''Well we should head inside!'' Aether says while picking up your luggage and smiling at you, only to stop in his tracks. The ghouls were all up on the steps of the church and they didn't notice, well, your size. ''Woah, you're so short!'' Aether spoke frozen in place. You smile and nod at the comment that you heard from time to time. ''Genes, man.'' You reply, shrugging and giggling at your comment, Aether returns the laugh and walks inside, you follow, feeling more comfortable with him than the others, he gave off that friendly energy that you never thought demons could even have. All the others followed suit after you two, Dew being the furthest away still walking with his arms crossed and a frown, he wasn't as amused as the others, he thought you looked cute, maybe too cute... This had to be a setup, so he was looking forward to the meeting. The Ghouls and you arrive at your room, Aether pushes the door open with his arm, putting down your luggage near your nightstand. ''It's not much, but our servants tried their best to make the room feel comfy.'' Aether beamed and jumped in the bed. ''It sure is comfortable.'' You laughed at the extroverted ghoul, Swiss slides closer to you and wraps his arm around your shoulder. ''Damn, thanks Aether we might need to use it later.'' He smirks and winks at you, this statement made Aether get up and pull Swiss to the bed with him. ''Oh like this?'' He teased the slightly shorter ghoul. Swiss groaned and pushed him out.  
You were extremely confused at the exchange but find it amusing anyway. Mountain leans down and whispers to you. ''This is how they behave normally, don't worry.'' You blush at the closeness but nod. ''Oh, I see.''  
After a short while of Swiss wrestling Aether, Rain enters the room a bit impatient. ''Guys, let Lucy have some privacy to organize her stuff!'' The other ghouls look at Rain a bit surprised at his unusual burst, they mumble a quick sorry to you and leave, Rain waits until everyone leaves the room, before looking at you. ''Uh... Sorry about all that! Join us for lunch in an hour, okay?'' He smiles softly before closing the door, leaving you alone in the room. 

You take this time to organize your clothes and personal belongings and to reflect on this whole situation, you sigh as you finish putting the last skirts on the drawer of your nightstand, and you plop down on your new bed, enjoying the comfortable and soft fabric. You look up at the ceiling and let your thoughts wander. The demons seemed nice for demons, except that short one that hasn't talked that much to you. You wonder if he's against the idea of having company here, especially someone new to this whole satanic thing. ''Maybe I'll try to speak to him during lunch.'' You hear a knock, so you get up and head to the door, opening it. There stood a very charming human male, with a white suit and pants and a black cane and hat, he bows with one hand on his back and the other on his hat. ''Papa Copia at your disposal, new sister.'' His ice blue and green eyes, locking gazes with your own orbs. You get startled at the exchange before bowing quickly as well, holding the hem of your black skirt. ''Lucy, nice to meet you Papa.'' You researched a bit about this church and The Clergy during the ride here, so you knew about its history and current Papa. He offers his arm to you, which you take, he walks with you in a comfortable silence, and stops when they reach the church's cafeteria, he looks at you and you let go of his arm, he opens the doors with both of his arms making a grand entrance, the once noisy cafeteria became quiet once the new papa walked in, the ghouls turned their heads to him and then to you who walked in slowly behind Copia. The Papa looks at you. ''Here you can have lunch and socialize, I have matters to attend to, but I'll see you shortly for your meeting, tesoro.'' He leans and kisses you on the cheek, leaving you a blushing mess, you nod and wave to Copia as he leaves. ''Take good care of her, ghouls!'' He heads down a wooden staircase near the salad bar, making you have to confront the others.

You decide to wave at Aether who is currently getting you a tray. He nods as he cannot wave back and puts the tray down next to his own, then signals you to join him. You nod, but before walking up to him you look over to search for Dewdrop, he is sitting and talking to Rain, you wonder if you should join them later. You return your gaze to Aether and sit beside him. ''Thanks for getting me a tray and some food.'' You say looking at him with a thankful gaze, you hear footsteps behind you and turn to see Swiss carrying his tray from his table to yours, he sits down on your other side. ''Hey Aether, why are you trying to have her to yourself?'' Looked like he raised an eyebrow, but you couldn't fully tell because of the mask. ''I'm not, just trying to protect her from you.'' He says in a joking matter, the two ghouls start to talk to each other, you try and not bother them so you just nod politely when they look at you. You wonder why they all wear masks but decide that's a better question to ask at the meeting. You start to take small bites out of your food but your gaze goes from your plate to the tiny ghoul on the adjacent table, you rest your head on your palm and study him, he looks like he's trying to convince Rain of something to which the shy ghoul looks to disagree with, you try to hear what they're saying. ''It's not a setup Dew, why don't you go and try to talk to her? Clear things out.'' You hear Rain say, Dewdrop seemed to sigh and get up from his seat, walking towards you. You quickly avert your gaze and attention back to your tray. Aether seems to take notice of Dew and turns to him. ''Hey brother, finally decided to properly introduce yourself?'' The skinny ghoul hisses at his taller brothers, making them take the hint and head to Rain and Mountain's table. Dewdrop sits in front of you, eyeing you down with distaste. ''Who are you exactly?''


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dew wants to talk, the meeting starts, masks are removed.

You look at the ember ghoul, feeling anxious, you had nothing to hide from anyone but this Dewdrop character kept looking at you with such suspicious eyes, you tried your best to sound honest but convincing. ''I'm that fallen angel they talked about, I don't know why I've fallen I just know that I did, and now I have to live here for a while, learn all about this religion and try to make myself ready in case they need me in Hell, I know this sounds like a lot, but I'm just as confused as you might be, I didn't mean to disrupt your family or anything... I'm just doing as I was told.'' You held back tears, this whole trip has gotten on your nerves, you didn't have the chance to say anything about it, they forced you to follow the rules blindly and without much feedback. You look down, ashamed at your now probably red eyes. Dewdrop froze, he didn't think about how this whole situation affected you. ''I'm sorry I never thought-'' ''That's fine, you couldn't have known, and it's not even your fault.'' You interrupt him smiling and shaking your head at him. He looks at you and sighs. ''I'm just very stuck in my old ways.'' He took your hand with his own. ''Listen, it's okay. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just suspicious that Copia hired you just to fuck with us.'' You blush at the contact and the ghoul's honesty. He continues to talk, squeezing your hand softly. ''That must be hard, huh?'' He looks down at your hand. ''And kind of unfair... Well, don't you worry.'' He gazes up at you and smiles. ''We're much cooler anyway, I promise.'' You smile back, wiping a tear with your other hand. ''Thank- This time, he interrupts you. ''No problem, but listen'' he removes his hand and inches closer to you, cupping his hand on your ear and whispering. ''I have a proposal.'' He smirks.

Before you knew it, lunch was over and Copia made his way up the stairs, looking at all of you. ''Well? You guys done? Follow me into the meeting room, we have a lot to discuss.'' He chimed in eagerly. You look back at the charismatic Papa, his outfit had changed, now he was wearing a blue robe with orange details and his face was painted to look like a skull. Truth be told he looked glamorous, he must have dressed up for the meeting since it's going to be all official you thought. Dew looks at Copia and then back at you before getting up. ''I'll talk to you after the meeting about my proposal.'' You nodded and got up as well, following Copia and the ghouls down the staircase, you noticed that the tall ghoul in front of you wasn't wearing shoes. ''Mountain, your shoes?'' He glances back at you. ''I don't wear any inside, it's more comfortable like this'' Mountain admits. You notice how he has to lean down to walk down the staircase since the ceiling was so low, you giggle quietly to yourself. ''Poor fella.'' You whisper. You see Copia push a door open and letting every ghoul inside while he holds it, you are the last to get in, Copia winking at you as you do. You sit down next to Mountain and Aether. Papa closes the door, and slowly makes his way to his chair, his chair looked more like a throne of some kind, very high and made of dark wood, with a blue cushion on the back. 

''Hello, Hello! Sorry to annoy you this way my ghouls, but official matters have to be attended to.'' Copia sighs and looks at us with a more serious gaze, he continues his speech. ''I hope they've made you comfortable here, uh, Lucy. I hope you're ready to do lots of learning here and come to terms with your evil nature. Remember being evil, doesn't mean that you have to be mean or condescending. I tell ya, most folks here and in hell are good people who just like living their best life. Well maybe Dewdrop is the hardest nut to crack, but he's a nice ghoul I promise.'' Papa gestures at Dew for a second, before looking at you. ''And this learning doesn't need to come from books, we will teach you. And after that, we will promote you to Sister! Well, as long as you're not needed down there.'' He gestures down with his hand. ''Anyway, The Clergy wants you to sign some paperwork.'' He hands you a pen and some paper, to which you read and sign while he keeps talking, this time his head turns to every ghoul. ''You all, Lucy will soon lose her halo and start growing horns like you, if she has questions about it, or even pain I want you all to help and teach her how to handle it. Also, it would be nice if you could show her your horns, in case she's curious on how she's going to look.'' The ghouls didn't look like fans of the idea of showing their faces, but they decided to do as told. Slowly taking off their masks to reveal themselves to you. You finish the paperwork and hand it to Papa before looking curiously at them. ''It's okay if you don't want me to show your faces'' You stutter but keep looking, they all looked so different now, you could finally see Rain's shy eyes, and Swiss' smirk was even more clear. Mountain looked away, looking uncomfortable sharing his face, Dew looked at you like he didn't care about showing his flaming horns and eyes. Aether smiles sympathetically at you, and you see that he understand that it's kind of embarrassing for everyone in the room, well except for Copia who was giggling like a schoolgirl. ''Don't be ashamed Ghouls, you are all so handsome!'' He exclaims, he picks up your paperwork before putting it in his briefcase. ''Rise.'' He says, in a more serious official tone. The Ghouls all stand up, holding their masks against their chests. You rise as well and just stay still as Copia shares some words in Latin while raising his hands. After some long and tense minutes he looks at you and smiles. ''It is done. Welcome Lucy, may you enjoy your long and prosperous stay.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the headcanon looks for them!  
> Here is a summary of how they look, side note they all have black scleras. (sclera = the white part of the eye)  
> Aether:  
> Dark brown hair, comb over  
> Deep purple horns, light purple eyes with deep blue pupils.  
> He's the second tallest at 185cm  
> Mountain:  
> Dirty blond hair, short cut with bangs on the left.  
> His horns start off green to dark green and then brown, green eyes with a dark brown pupil  
> He's the tallest at 195cm  
> Swiss:  
> Silver hair, messy and short.  
> Black horns and white eyes with a black pupil.  
> He's the third tallest at 180cm  
> Rain:  
> Light grey/blue hair (like seafoam), has kind of a emo cut with large bangs in the middle.  
> Dark blue horns that slowly fade to light blue and then white, has deep blue eyes.  
> He's the shortest after Dew at 175cm  
> Dewdrop:  
> Black hair with red tips, messy and curly, medium length.  
> He has to use glasses sometimes but hates it.  
> Red horns that look like they are in flames, orange/yellow eyes with a deep red pupil.  
> Shortest at 169cm


	4. In Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first lesson.

You smile. ''Thank you Copia, thank you all. I already feel so welcomed here, and I promise I'll do my best to become a ghoulette and Sister.'' They all smile back at you, even Dew.  
''Well, this meeting is now officially over, do as you please and uh, Lucy if you have any questions don't be shy to ask, you are one of us now.'' The Papa says as he goes over to you and pats your back gently. You nod. ''For sure, don't worry!'' Copia waves at everyone, picks up his briefcase and heads out the door, you hear his footsteps getting fainter as he goes up the staircase.  
All of a sudden your halo begins to fade again, the others take notice and look at it, making you glance up. ''I guess it won't be soon until you get some little horns, sister.'' Aether giggles, looking somewhat proud. ''I wonder what color you'll end up with.'' Rain curiously asks, you noticed that all of them had different colored horns before so you get why Rain is curious. ''Duh, don't you guys read any books? It's going to be white, she has a white halo so they'll become white horns.'' Swiss exclaimed leaning back on his chair, everyone looked at Swiss in disbelief. ''You know how to read?'' Aether genuinely asked, Swiss just smirked and shrug. ''I'm always full of surprises.'' You kept looking at Swiss' pale face and freckles, admiring his handsome face.  
Dewdrop stood up and waved his hand in front of your face, getting your attention. ''Let's go, I haven't talked yet about our proposal.'' The others looked at Dew and you with confused expressions. ''Isn't it too soon to ask for her hand in marriage?'' Mountain joked, something he didn't do often. Dewdrop looked back at him with a serious look. ''No.'' He smirked. The others stood up, Swiss fell out of his chair. ''Sorry, what?!'' Aether exclaimed, angrily dropping his hands on the table. You were shocked just standing there. ''Dew, that's not what your proposal is right?'' You stutter out, thinking this was just one big joke. ''It is, actually.'' He looks back at you with innocent and oblivious eyes. Swiss stood up, shaking off the dust of his clothes and pointed at the ember ghoul. ''I saw her first.'' Aether sighed. ''Guys, she's not a prize, and Dew, what is your plan exactly?'' Dew gave up, he took your hand in his. ''I'm doing this for her safety. If we get engaged, and she wears the silver ring, before...'' ''Before what?'' You exclaimed, taking your hand away from his, making him look down ashamed. The other ghouls however seemed to know what he was talking about. ''Oh...'' Mountain exclaimed, sitting down and supporting his head with his hands on the table. Rain gulped and decided to look through his own paperwork. ''You guys know too? Just tell me.'' ''Alright if you're so keen on it.'' Swiss purred walking to you. Aether stops him in his tracks by holding his arm out. ''No, I'll tell her.'' He looks at you with his worried violet orbs. ''All of you, leave.'' The others start heading to the door, even Swiss respected Aether's wishes. ''Not you Dew. You stay.'' He gazes down at the fire ghoul who's currently standing beside you.  
You are still confused, but you hope that Aether's explanation will be enough. You're not mad at Dew, but feel like he took you for something else, looking up at Aether you sighed. ''So?'' Dewdrop slides away a bit further from you, looking embarrassed. ''Uh... This is going to be hard to explain but, our mating season starts next week.'' You look at Aether, listening closely to what he's saying. ''Oh, I've read a bit about that in a book... But what's the problem? Don't you just want to mate with other ghouls.'' You interrupt yourself, realizing what you said, you were turning into a Ghoulette. ''Oh... So that's why everyone is so nervous.'' Aether rubs the back of his neck. ''Yeah... Soon enough your scent will spread and attract us.'' He looks over at the blushing fire ghoul. ''That's why he wanted to propose to you, you see if you wear the ring with the promise to unite with him, he'll be the only one who could mate with you, we could still smell your scent but your ring would repel us off.'' You blush, understanding everything. ''But I wouldn't mate with you.'' Dew looks over at you. ''It's only to protect you from Swiss. I swear. Unless, ya know, you wanted to choose me as a partner.'' He tries to sound suave at that last bit. Aether frowned and sighed. ''Yeah but you can't do that, you know you won't be able to control yourself once you're in heat.'' He looks down. ''Actually none of us will.'' ''Yeah, but it's better if it's just me at least!'' Dewdrop exclaimed. You shake your head. ''Listen, Listen.'' You break them apart before they start fighting. ''I'll be fine.'' You reassure them that it would be fine. ''No you won't'' They both answer. ''Anyway, Dew let's get going. We'll talk to you at dinner Lucy we just need to have a talk with Copia about your lessons and this whole mating thing.'' Aether took Dew by the arm and walked with him up the stairs. You stood there alone, reflecting on everything that happened.  
You decide to head to your room to cool off and listen to some music, you walk in switching the light on and jumping on your bed, but your bed wasn't as comfortable as it was this morning, it was hard and irregular, all of a sudden your something hugs you. ''Hello~'' You look down to see Swiss on your bed hugging you. ''You aren't gonna keep your lovely body just for Dew right? I know you were staring at me earlier.'' He purred in your ear, making you blush you try to get out of his grasp, only for him to hold you closer. ''Hey... Don't run darling... Let's have some fun.''


End file.
